


Mischief and Thunder

by LittleMissXanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda
Summary: When Odin threw Thor to Midgard, it wasn't the first time he had done so. The previous time, over thirty years ago, had been erased from Thor's memories. Now, it was time for him to remember.





	Mischief and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kefalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefalion/gifts).



> I am sorry this is late, but when we need time, it's when it seems to slip away from us. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Happy Birthday Frida. I am so very glad to have met you and I wish you all the best.

**Mischief and Thunder**

 

It wasn't every day that one had their world view shattered. Thor certainly wasn't used to it.

 “Can you repeat that, Father?”

 “This was not the first time you were sent down to Midgard. You were exchanged with a stillborn infant, a female. You lived on Midgard for twenty-one years. You married and had a child.”

 “Why do I not remember?”

 The Allfather closed his eyes, looking away.

 “I took those memories from you. You were killed. You were hysterical when you came back here, threatening to destroy Midgard. I did what I believed was best for everyone.”

 Thor could do nothing but stare at his father. He didn't believe he had ever felt such a level of betrayal. It wasn't even the fact that his father had sealed his memories away; it was the fact that he had a child. A child he had never had the chance to see grow.

 “My child?” he whispered, more afraid than he had ever been before.

 “You had a son.” Odin looked at him again, a small smile on his lips. “He lived.”

 “He lived...” Thor shook his head. “Then why did you not tell me? I had the right to know! I _deserved_ to know!”

 Odin seemed to age in front of him.

 “I did not tell you because your son could not be found. Whatever occurred that night hid him from us. Heimdall could not find him.”

 “Then why tell me now?” Thor asked, trying to mask his anger at his father. He was sure it was unsuccessful. Loki had always been the one that was able to mask his emotions. Thor closed his eyes at the sharp pain that constricted his heart. No, he would not think about Loki. Not now.

 Odin sighed, raising from his throne.

 Thor stood still, watching his father approach.

 “After Loki fell… You have not been yourself. I can see how much the absence of your brother pains you.”

 “So you decided to tell me something that would pain me even more?”

 Odin shook his head.

 “No, my son. I decided to give you hope.” Odin reached out and gripped his shoulder. “Your son is on Midgard. We do not know where, but he is there. The rainbow bridge is restored, you may go look for him.”

 For a moment, Thor was frozen in place. His son. He could go find his son. He _would_ go. It did not matter how long he would have to search for him.

 Thor nodded sharply and turned to leave. When he was almost at the doors he stopped.

 Without looking back, he asked, “His name?”

 “Harry,” Odin's whisper carried to him. “Harry James Potter.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry grumbled as he stumbled out of bed. His damned wards kept buzzing in the back of his mind and wouldn't let him sleep. Damn Death Eaters and wanna be Dark Lords. Couldn't they attack at a decent hour? No, of course not, they had to try and sneak into his house when he was trying to sleep. On that note, what the bloody hell? He had gotten away from the Wizarding World and moved into the middle of nowhere, just so he could have some peace, but even so, those bastards always found him!

 Did he have some giant neon sign hovering over his house that everyone could see but him?

 Stomping out of his home, wand in hand and cursing up a storm, Harry stopped short when he came face to face not with a legion of wanna be Death Eaters or Dark Lords, but with a man slumped over, leaning against his wards, injured and clearly in pain.

 Now, Harry didn't have the saving people thing he used to have when he was a teen—Hermione had harped about it long enough for the message to sink in—but he couldn't in good consciousness leave a man in pain.

 Sighing, and hoping it wouldn't bite him in the ass later, he slowly approached the man. The man groaned and leaned away from him when he saw Harry.

 “I just wanna help,” Harry murmured softly.

 The man shook his head, “Stay away.”

 “I won't hurt you,” Harry said, taking another step closer.

 The man continued to shake his head, “Not safe.”

 Harry knelt beside the man, “You're safe. I swear, I mean no harm. I just want to heal you.”

 The man flinched when Harry laid a hand on his shoulder, blue eyes peering up at him. Harry gaped at the color. They were so bright that he could see them in the dark. Then, the man's eyes rolled back, and Harry was left with an unconscious stranger.

 “Bloody hell,” Harry muttered.

 Left with no other option—because leaving the stranger outside _wasn't_ an option—Harry levitated the man into his home. He only hoped that Hermione never heard of this, he would never hear the end of it if she did.

 Harry laid the man on the sofa in the living room, enlarging it to make it more comfortable, then he started to run a diagnostic spell on him.

 “Fuck,” Harry whispered throwing a stunner at the man.

 Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't good. The obvious injuries aside, there was something like an _i_ _mperius_ on the man, though it had something like a _confundus_ mixed in. The man was fighting it, but the spell was slowly eating away at him. It was… honestly, Harry didn't know what to call it. He had never seen, or heard, of anything like it.

 He started healing the injuries first, while he tried to think of some way that he could break, or at the very least contain, the spell.

 Harry gently nudged the magic keeping the spell anchored with his own, and winced when something zapped him back.

 Yeah, just badgering it with his magic in hopes of overpowering was a no go. Whoever had the control of that spell was far too powerful for him to overcome them like that. He was equal parts excited and weary about that. Who the hell was this person?

 A new dark lord that was bidding his time?

 Harry shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

 For the next hour, Harry painstakingly constructed a small box around the presence in the man's mind, with fortifications around that box. It helped that the man's own magic was helping him, showing him the weaker parts of his construction.

 Harry slumped against the sofa when he was done.

 That was in no way a permanent solution, but it would give them time.

 Harry lifted the stunning spell from the man, slightly surprised when the man's eyes immediately snapped open. They were green. A shade or two lighter than his own. They looked far sharper than the blue ones had.

“What have you done? Where am I?”

It took a moment for Harry to grasp what the man had asked him. Damn, he had a nice voice.

“I healed you to the best of my abilities, and you're in my home, in Scotland.”

Slowly, the man sat up, testing his body as he did so. Those green eyes never left him, and Harry felt trapped.

“Your healing was adequate.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. Dear Merlin, the guy sounded even more pompous than Malfoy when they were kids. Harry shook his head, they had other problems to deal with.

“Yeah, about that,” Harry sighed, “I wasn't able to do much about whoever is controlling you.”

“No one controls me!” the man snarled, jumping to his feet. He swayed as soon as he did so, and Harry rushed to help him, ignoring the scowl aimed at him.

“Yeah, I was in your mind. You can't lie to me.” Harry gently helped the stranger back to the sofa. “Listen, whoever it is, they cast something like an _imperius_ mixed with a _confundus_ charm. You were fighting it—and, honestly, you must have a will of steel to be able to fight something like that even for a little bit—but you wouldn't have held on for much longer. It was chipping away at you. How are your memories? It was targeting them, twisting things.”

Harry felt the man tense against him, and, before he could stop himself, he laid a hand on the man's back, soothing him as best he could.

The guy looked back up at him, eyes just as sharp, but there was something new there: traces of amazement.

“You stopped him,” he whispered. “You fought him and won.”

Harry shook his head.

“I didn't. Whoever it is, he's powerful. Can you tell me his name? Something?”

The man flinched, pulling away from him.

“I can still feel him. He's still there… I can't…”

Harry contained a sigh and nodded. He didn't even want to think about what they might have done to the man on his sofa.

“Alright. Just rest for now, okay?” Harry got up from the sofa, and smiled. “You'll be safe here.” He started walking out of the room before abruptly stopping. “I'm Harry, by the way,” he said sheepishly.

The man's lips twitched in what Harry thought might have been a smile. Harry turned back around when the man laid down on the sofa, and just before he was leaving the room, he heard a low whisper.

“I'm Loki.”

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Harry was half expecting the man, Loki, to be gone; even though he hadn't felt his wards alert him of the man leaving. Instead, he found Loki still asleep on his sofa.

Harry left him there while he went to make some breakfast.

A little while later, as he was humming and dancing around the kitchen, he was frozen in place by a throat clearing. Slowly lowering his arms, he turned to look back. He couldn't stop the blush from spreading on his cheeks when he saw Loki leaning against the door frame, a smirk plastered on his lips.

“Ahm… good morning?”

“Yes, it certainly is,” Loki replied, and Harry's blush darkened.

Damn, how hadn't he noticed just how handsome the man was the previous night? Oh, right. Possibly fatal injuries and maybe dark lord on the loose.

“Breakfast?” Harry asked, shuffling back to the stove where the beacon and pancakes were almost done.

“Yes, thank you.” Loki walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. “I wanted to say that I appreciate what you have done for me.” Loki took a deep breath. “I know I was losing the battle against Th— him. Do not mistake me, I am not a good man; however, I would never do what he wanted of me, hence the controlling and corrupting spells placed on me. They were distorting everything I know about myself, twisting my anger at my family into something it is not. You prevented that. You placed yourself in danger to help me, I will not forget that kindness.”

Harry placed the food on the table and took a seat.

“Anyone would have done it,” he mumbled, still feeling uncomfortable when people thanked him. “Can you not tell me anything about the person who did this? If it's another dark lord, we need to know so we can prepare.”

“The least you know, the safer it is.”

Harry sighed, he knew a lost fight when he saw one.

“Fine, I won't push.”

Loki smirked, and Harry shook his head. Why did he get the feeling that he was getting in over his head?

 

* * *

 

Before Harry knew it, one week had come and gone, and Loki was still in his home. It wasn't as if Harry minded the company; to be honest, he quite liked it. However, Loki was unfairly attractive, charmingly witty, devastatingly intelligent, and Harry was suffering from the biggest crush known to man. To top it off, Loki was clearly aware of it, and enjoyed every moment he could make Harry flustered, blush, or any other teenage-girly thing that he could think of, smug bastard that he was.

Harry was aware that he knew next to nothing about Loki, he knew that it was dangerous to get this close to him, but he couldn't stop himself. Harry knew he was becoming addicted to the quiet moments they shared, the stimulating conversations, the stolen glances, and flirty smirks. He didn't really want to give them up, even knowing that Loki was hiding things from him.

Harry looked up when he felt eyes on him. He locked eyes with Loki and raised an eyebrow.

Loki got up from his seat, and Harry lowered his book.

“What?” Harry asked, looking up at Loki.

Then, before Harry could react, soft lips claimed his own.

For a moment, he didn't know what to do, completely flabbergasted. However, a soft nip to his bottom lip brought him out of his daze, and he kissed back.

His arms wrapped around Loki's shoulders, pulling him down. Loki went with no struggle, covering Harry's body with his own.

Harry lost himself to the feelings that Loki was waking him him. He moaned as Loki nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly.

Loki released his lip and smirked down at him.

“I have been wanting to do that for a while now,” Loki said. “You look truly tempting with that blush painting your skin.”

Harry's blush darkened, and Loki chuckled. Harry turned his head away. Loki took that opportunity to lay little kisses all along Harry's neck.

“Loki,” Harry moaned, and he felt the smirk on Loki lips.

“I am going to enjoy you, my little Seidr,” Loki whispered.

Harry shuddered at the promise in Loki's eyes. Still, Harry couldn't bring himself to regret this. He had, after all, wanted it just as much as Loki.

 

* * *

 

Harry had been expecting this, how could he not have when Loki's eyes had been turning more blue than green as time passed. So no, he wasn't surprised that he had woken up to an empty bed and a note.

 

_'I'm sorry._

_My hjarta, please remain safe._

_Loki Odinson'_

 

So, no, Harry wasn't surprised; it didn't make it hurt any less though.

He wouldn't let it keep him down. He had been expecting it, so he had planned for it. He had placed a tracker on Loki, a weaker one that would pass unnoticed by Loki unless he was searching for it. It was slightly underhanded, he confessed, but he didn't care.

These last couple of months he had spent with Loki had been the happiest he had been in a long while. He wasn't ready to give that up, no without a fight.

The downside of the tracker was that it would only alert Harry if Loki was hurt, which wasn't ideal. Still, from what he had seen the last time, whoever had left Loki in that condition, would not shy away from hurting Loki again, and that was when Harry would act.

Was it the best plan in the world? No, far from it. However, it was what he had and it would have to do.

Harry glanced at the note again and shook his head. Either Loki was taking the Norse god thing a little too far, or they had more to talk about than what Harry had thought.

Harry sighed, laying back down and holding the note close to him. He could do nothing more than wait now.

 

* * *

 

Harry was having tea with Hermione when his tracker on Loki went off. He practically jumped out of his skin, only his need to keep the whole thing secret from Hermione stopped him from racing out of Hermione and Ron's home and apparate to the coordinates that were lodged in the back of his mind. It took all his self control to do so, but he finished his tea, and was able to come up with a valid reason to cut the visit short—telling Hermione that he had forgotten about a potion that he had left to simmer was genius on his part.

He apparated home to pick up the elder wand, just to be safe, and then apparated to Loki.

He raised a shield as soon as he appeared, taking in his surroundings. His glance lingered a moment longer on the unconscious Loki than on the other people in the room. Though it was hard to keep his eyes from them. All of them looked so strange, and this coming from a wizard was saying a lot.

 “I thought we got all the brainwashed people,” a man said. Harry had heard of him in the muggle news. Strek? Star? Shrek? Well, it was something along those lines, Harry was sure.

 Harry smiled at them. “I'm not brainwashed. My eyes are green, as you can see.”

 “So you're helping Loki?” the archer asked, pointing his weapon at him.

 “Somewhat.” Harry nodded. “I don't know what happened here, so I'm not helping him with that. I'm simply helping him. You do know that he was being controlled, right?”

 “My brother was being controlled?”

 The blond mountain stepped forward, and Harry was sure that if he weren't as well adjusted as he was, he would get a complex, because damn, did everyone have to be taller than him?

 “Yes,” Harry replied. “Didn't you notice his blue eyes? Loki's eyes are green.”

 “Are you saying that there was someone else behind the alien invasion?” the red-head asked.

 Harry raised an eyebrow. “Aliens?”

 “Yeah, aliens.” Sarkt, Harry was fairly sure the guy's name couldn't be Sarkt, said. “You know, the things flying around that were trying to destroy the city? Opened a big hole in the sky? Your buddy over there was leading them?”

 Harry's blank look must have answered for him.

 “Where have you been the last hour?” Shark—it wasn't Shark, was it?—asked him.

 “I was in England, actually. Having tea with a friend.”

 Their expressions were rather amusing.

 A groan coming from behind him had Harry snapping his attention to Loki. He almost slumped in relief when he saw the clear green eyes.

 Loki blinked a few times, looking around the room, then his eyes landed on Harry and they widened. Before Harry knew what was happening, Loki was standing in front of Harry scowling at the assembled group.

 “Brother…”

 The blond stepped forward, raising a hand.

 “Stay back, Thor.”

 Harry's eyes widened. First Loki, now Thor? He was really starting to believe that Loki left a major thing out when they had talked about their lives.

 “The guy was right,” the archer muttered, “his eyes are green now.”

 “Yes.” Harry took a step forward, almost rolling his eyes when Loki step to the side to keep shielding him. “Now that we established that, would you mind pointing your weapons elsewhere?”

 Slowly, almost reluctantly, the others lowered their weapons, and Harry brought his shield down.

 “Brother.”

 Loki shook his head.

 “Stay there, Thor. Harry has nothing to do with any of this. I'll come with you, just let Harry go. Why did you even bring him here? How did you find him?”

 The small group exchanged a heavy look between them, and Harry knew that the last thing they wanted was to let him go. Then again, if he really wanted to leave, they wouldn't be able to stop him. He was pretty sure that none of them were wizards.

 “Fury is on his way,” the red-head said, and Loki tensed.

 “They didn't bring me. I followed you.”

 “Harry!” Loki glared at him. “I left to keep you safe! I didn't want Tha— _him_ to find you!”

 “I know, that's why I came.” Harry took a step closer to Loki, and the taller man wrapped his arms around him. “It broke my heart to wake up to an empty bed.”

 “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Stark, Harry was fairly sure that was his name, was waving his hands around, looking at them wide-eyed. “You're together? You're lovers?”

 Loki's arms tightened around Harry.

 “Yes. Have a problem with that, Stark?”

 Ha! Harry knew his name was Stark!

 “No, no, no.” Stark shook his head. “I'm all for free love. I'm just surprised you know the meaning of it.”

 “Watch it,” Harry snapped, narrowing his eyes. “I get it that you're angry about whatever happened here, but don't go blaming Loki for it.”

 “Then who should we blame, Mr. Potter?”

 Harry looked up at his name, and saw a tall, one-eyed black man walk into the room. He spared a confused glance at the Thor, when the man gasped and looked at Harry with something that could be called awed.

 Harry could only hope that Loki's brother wasn't a Boy-Who-Lived fan.

 “I suppose, the person to blame is the one that was controlling Loki.” Harry stepped out of Loki's arms. “I don't think I had the… pleasure of meeting you?”

 “Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. We were unaware of your involvement with Loki. When did it start?”

 Harry raised an eyebrow. “I don't know, nor do I really care, what SHIELD is; however, I do know that it has nothing to do with my love life.”

 “SHIELD is in the position to make life difficult for you if you don't cooperate.”

 Thunder roared, and before any of them could do anything, Thor was standing in front of Harry, hammer pointing at Fury.

 “Man of Fury, I advise you to thread carefully. Threatening a Prince of Asgard could be seen as declaring war against Asgard.”

 “What?” Harry muttered, frowning at Thor.

 Loki stepped closer to Harry, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him back.

 “So sleeping with Reindeer games makes him a prince?” Stark asked.

 “Of course not. Being my son makes him a Prince of Asgard.”

 The silence was such that they could have heard a pin drop.

 “Your son?” Loki whispered his arms tightening around Harry.

 Thor glanced at them from the corner of his eyes, the look lingering on the arm that Loki still had wrapped around him. Slowly, he nodded, eyes never leaving Loki.

 “You can't possibly believe him!” Harry exclaimed when he felt the arm around him slacken slightly. “I told you about my parents, Loki! You saw their pictures!”

 “Harry James Potter,” Thor whispered his name, those blue eyes looking softer than they had before. “Your parents were James Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans. James died confronting Voldemort to give your mother time to flee, even though both knew it would be in vain. Lily Potter died shielding you. I was Lily Potter, your mother.”

 The silence following that declaration was even more oppressive than the previous one.

 “Thor,” the most normal looking person in the room, if one discounted the tattered clothing, said, “you're not making any sense.”

 “It was a punishment from the Allfather,” Thor explained, keeping his eyes on Harry. “Lily Evans was a stillborn. The Allfather exchanged the stillborn baby for myself, after he had de-aged me and changed my gender. I had almost started a war because of my actions against a female of a visiting Realm. The Allfather wanted me to learn respect. He believed that it would humble me if I were to live life as a female. After I was killed, I was returned to Asgard, leaving behind nothing but a shell. I was distraught with grief, I wanted nothing more than to destroy Midgard, and the Allfather believed the best thing to do was to remove my memories of my life as Lily Potter. Only recently, just a while after Loki fell, was I told; only then was I told you existed. I have been searching for you ever since.”

 “He really is your son.” Loki sounded numb.

 “Damn… this is better than a soap opera,” Stark muttered, though Harry could clearly see the amusement in his brown eyes.

 “Shut up, Stark,” the American flag snapped.

 Everyone else was watching the drama unfold with rapt attention, and Harry wanted to scream. Because shit like this could only ever happen to him. Not only was he in love with his freaking uncle—talk about too close for comfort—but he was also some kind of alien god prince.

 He was half expecting George to jump out of somewhere and go: gotcha! Because, obviously, this had to be a prank. A horrible, cruel, prank.

 “This is just fucking perfect,” Harry mumbled. “Of course the man I love is my uncle, because fate hadn't screwed me over enough already.”

 “You love me?”

 “You love him?”

 Loki and his… mother, asked at the same time.

 Harry's shoulders slumped, but he did raise his head to look at Loki. He smiled softly, raising a hand to cup Loki's cheek.

 “I do.”

 Loki's eyes darkened, and Harry sighed when Loki wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close.

 Thor cleared his throat, and Loki snapped his gaze to him, his eyes narrowing.

 “Well… you were… adopted.”

 Loki raised an eyebrow. “Are you giving your blessings, Brother?”

 Thor nodded. “I know you, Loki. I know you give yourself completely to those you love. I know you are loyal to those you hold dear. Aside from that, I saw what you were willing to do for Harry. I could not hope for someone better.”

 “Even though I'm a monster?”

 “You're not a monster!” Harry snapped, glaring at him. “You're Loki, a Prince of Asgard—and we will be talking about that—you're unfairly attractive, charmingly witty, and devastatingly intelligent. You like reading by the fire, even when it's hot. You have a huge sweet tooth, and love coffee. You grumble about cats being evil little pests, but you secretly love how they boss everyone around. You like cuddles, even if you would deny it to your last breath. You can cook a mean pasta, but that's about the only thing you can do in the kitchen. You're a lot of things, Loki, but you're not a monster. I would not have fallen in love with a monster.”

 There was silence again, only this time it was broken by Stark.

 “Well, this is getting disturbingly domestic.”

 “Will you shut up!” American flag growled, glaring at the slightly shorter man.

 “But it is!” Stark whined. “This was supposed to be our awesome defeated the villain thing. And now it's all about the incestuous love-birds—though, can it be called incest if they're not really related? Maybe pseudo-incest? Is that a thing?”

 “Stark?”

 “Yes, Nick?”

 “Shut up.”

 “Alright, Nick.”

 Harry turned away, hiding his smile in Loki's shoulder.

 Fury looked back at them, his one eye narrowed.

 “I can't believe you're making me say this, but: I agree with Stark.”

 Stark looked at all of them smugly.

 “We're not here to witness whatever the hell it is that you have going on. We need to know: is Earth safe?” Fury looked directly at Loki.

 Harry felt Loki tense against him, and he wrapped his arms around the god. Loki looked down at him, and Harry leaned up to lay a chaste kiss on his lips.

 “For you,” Loki whispered, making Harry smile. “It is not.” Loki looked right at Fury. “When I fell, I was found by the Mad Titan, Thanos. He held me captive for… I don't really know for how long it was. He tortured me, then he took hold of my mind. He wanted me to hate the Allfather, to hate my mother and brother. I admit, I might have been furious with Odin; however, I never hated my mother or brother. Thanos twisted all of my memories, made me believe things that never happened. He did it so that he could use Midgard as an access point to Asgard. Do not ask me what he wants, I do not know. What I do know, is that Thanos is not something you can defeat. So no, Midgard is not safe.”

 “Thanos?” Thor was pale, eyes wide and a sliver of fear in them. “Are you sure?”

 “Why do you think I left Harry?” Loki sighed. “Not even Death would have made me leave his side.”

 “So, are you saying this Thanos is worse than Death?” American flag asked.

 “Thanos is an Immortal,” Thor replied. “He is called Destroyer of Worlds. He is called such because that is what he does.”

 “And he wants Midgard.” Loki turned to Thor. “You must take Harry to Asgard. He will be safe there.”

 “Of course,” Thor answered immediately, and Harry's eyes widened.

 “Wait just a moment. I'm not going to Asgard to hide away like a coward. Earth is my home, and I will not let some jumped up wanna be dark lord destroy it.” Harry glared at them, daring them to say anything.

 Loki clearly had no sense of self-preservation.

 “You are underestimating Thanos. He is like nothing you have ever faced before, my little Seidr. I will not risk you. We will be safe in Asgard, _you_ will be safe in Asgard.”

 Harry pulled away from Loki's embrace, raising an eyebrow.

 “If you believe that I'll leave my family and friends to face this alone, you have another thing coming.”

 “We can count on you then, Potter?” Fury asked.

 Harry nodded sharply. “I'll contact those that need to know on my end.”

 “Good. Romanov, Barton, I expect a report by morning. Potter, I'll be in touch.” Then Fury stalked out of the room, his long black jacket billowing behind him with as much flair as Snape's robes used to.

 Stark started hording the others into a room that looked liked it might have been a kitchen, going on and on about redesigning the tower and giving each of them their own floor, leaving Harry alone with Loki and Thor.

 “I don't want you to fight,” Loki said.

 “Nor do I. I have just now found you, Harry. There is much I need to tell you, much I want to ask. Please, give me the chance to do so.”

 “You will have that chance.” Harry would make sure of it, he could do nothing else. “But I will stay here. I will help. I will fight.”

 Loki huffed, glaring at Thor.

 “This is all your fault!” he snapped. “This foolhardily bravery. I blame you for it!”

 Harry's lips twitched, and Thor outright laughed.

 “Don't be mad, Loki.” Harry wrapped his arms around Loki's waist. “You'll be with me right? You'll make sure I don't do anything stupid.”

 Loki snorted, turning to pull Harry into his arms once more.

 “Of course I will. I have had enough experience with Thor to know that leaving you to your own devices is asking for trouble.”

 They both ignored Thor's indignant protests, basking in each others warmth. They would face whatever may come their way together, in the end, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this at some point in time. At the moment I just don't have the time to do more.


End file.
